The subject of the present invention is an electrohydraulic actuator for controlling the rotation of a vehicle gearbox input barrel, of the type described in FIGS. 6 to 8 of French Patent Application No. 93 08 429 (2,707,359) in the name of Societe d'Applications des Machines Motrices.
The actuator targeted by the invention comprises a body containing a rocker integral in terms of rotation with an input shaft of the barrel, and means for controlling the rotation of the rocker which include three hydraulic rams arranged in such a way as to make it adopt the desired angular orientations to give control over the successive gears.